Die RDA trifft My Hero Academia
by schmidty96
Summary: Izuku Midoriya war ein Marine und ist Dan der RDA beigetreten und landete auf Pandora nach einem Ereignis landete er wieder auf der Erde aber nicht Seiner. Ist meine erste Fanfiction
1. Chapter 2

Es ist meine erste Fanfiction Geschichte ich bitte deshalb um etwas Verständnis

da ich mich mit dem System von der seite nicht so vertraut bin

In der Geschichte ist Izuku Midoriya, Able Ryder von der Rda.(Kleine Info das ist der Character aus dem James Cameron Video Game er ist kein Na'vi sonder war immer Treu den habe das spiel durch gespielt als Mensch weil ich finde das die Na'vi kampange überstapaziert ist.)Für Tipps und Ratschläge bin ich dankbar

**Prolog :Es geht etwas Schief**

Am Sellen-Baum

,,Falco STOP! Sie wissen nicht was Sie Tun" Ryder rief das während er seine Waffe auf Kommandant Falco zielte während er am Emulator arbeitete pötzlich fing die Erde an zu beben, Ryder verlor dabei sein Gleichgewicht und sein Gewehr,er stand schnell auf und hob seine Waffe auf um Falco aufzuhalten aber er stand schon hinter ihm und zielte mit seinem WASP-Revolver auf seinen Kopf

„Sie werden uns ALLE umbringen !" Ryder versuchte es Falco zu erklären aber bekamm nur Spöttisch zurück.,,Sieh an der Neue Rekrut von der Erde,Ich arbeite mehr als 10 Jahre an diesem Projekt und falls es nicht Klappt sehen wir uns im Jenseits wieder" während Falco redete ging er von Ryder etwas weg dabei sah er eine gelegenheit und hob seine Waffe und Jagte in Falco eine Salve von 5 Kugeln und tötete ihn.

Ryder rannte zum Emulator und versucht ihn herunter zu fahren.(Scheiße )dachte er sich,er versuchte alle um das Gerät herunter zu fahren aber es klappte nicht und auf einmal Kamm ein seltsames Licht von der Maschine und vermehrte sich danach hüllte es alles von der RDA ein Gebäude,Einrichtungen,Fahrzeuge,Ausrüstung und war Pandora von jeglicher Prezänz von Menschen gereinigt.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1 Er macht einen auf Cowboy**

U.A Sport Fest

Es war ein angenehmer Tag die Sonne U.A veranstaltete ihr Jährliches Sport Fest nach dem Hindernislauf war eine Pause um sich auszuruhen und um sich auch auf die nächste Disziplin vorzubereiten,den Reiter Kampf.

„Ich bin so aufgeregt"teilte Ochaco ihren Klassen „Ja bestimmt,Quack" antwortete ihre Mitschülerin Tsuyu ihr. „Im nächsten Wettkampf machen Wir euch fertig" verkündete die Nervensäge der 1-B Neito Monoma bevor er ins Land der Träume geschickt wurde und zwar von der Big Sis der 1-B Sie Entschuldigte sich bei ihnen und ging weg. „Bäh was für eine Flasche ich jeden fertig der mir in die Quere kommt" war Katsuki's einzige Antwort Schüler wurden dann in die Arena bestellt All Might erklärte ihnen den Reiterkampf.

Plötzlich bebte die Erde und ein Grelles Licht war zu sehen das alle blendete aber für die anwesenden waren verwirrt und fragten sich was passiert war ebenso Lehrer,Schüler und Helden.

Musutafu

Ryder erwachte in einer Gasse als er endlich zu Sinnen kam bemerkte er das er nicht mehr auf Pandora war, er war woanders er nahm sein Exopack vom Gesicht und zu seiner Überraschung Atmete er Sauerstoff auf Pandora wär er nach 20 Sekunden Bewusstlos und nach 4 Minuten Tot wenn er es abgenommen hä jetzt bemerkte er das er in einer Gasse war jetzt war er ein wenig nervös den er wusste nicht wie er hierher kam zum Glück hatte er noch seine Ausrüstung. „Mist das Funkgerät ist hinnüber." fluchte er aber zum Glück war der Rest seiner Ausrüstung in Ordnung,er lud sein Ordonnanzgewehr nach und verließ die Gasse.

Ryder lief durch die Stadt niemand störte sich an Die bewaffnete Person in einer Titan-Armor. Als er weiter lief bemerkte er das es sich um ein beinah Erdähnlichen handelte, die Stadt in der er war,war Asiatischer Natur das stellte er fest als er an einem Geschäft ankamm ,kam ihm ein Schock er sah in sein Spiegel Bild und sah das er jünger sah so um die 15 Jahre aus.

Nach einer Weile des laufen berührte jemand Ryder's Schulter von hinten er hörte nur

„Kon'nichiwa, tasuke ga hitsuyödesu"Als er sich umdrehte sah er eine Blaue allem was er erlebt hatte dachte Ryder nicht nach sondern handelte einfach schnell und schoss einfach auf sie und rief „FAHR ZUR HÖLLE BITCH!" die Frau war geschockt als Sie nieder geschossen wurde. Auf ihr wurde ohne jeden Grund geschossen.

Ryder sah die Frau auf den Boden und dachte (Netter versuch NA'vi) aber dan ging er schnell weg, den wo einer war sind bestimmt noch mehr.

Das ist das Erste Kapitel ich betone es noch einmal das ist meine erste Geschichte für tips und Ratschläge bin ich sehr dankbar


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 2 : Aufregung**

Hosu Krankenhaus

Der Ehemalige Sidekick von All Might ging auf und ab vor sorge über seine Mitarbeiterin Bubble Girl. Sie wurde kurzem von einem Fremden niedergeschossen und befand sich immer noch im OP. „Was gibt's neues ?" fragte Mirio Togata einer der Big Three von U.A Sir Nighteye schüttelte verneint den Kopf „Nein bisher nichts Sie ist immer noch im OP:" als Nighteye das sagte kam auch schon ein Arzt. „Entschuldigung Sir Nighteye können wir kurz unterhalten?" „Ja was gibt neues wird Bubble Girl sich erholen?" „Beruhigen Sie sich erst einmal dann werd ich alle fragen beantworten." nachdem sich Sir Nighteye ein wenig beruhigt hat fing der behandelne Arzt zu reden an „Der Zustand von Frau Awata ist Stabil sie hat die Op gut überstanden." Nighteye und Mirio waren erleichter das zuhören. „Aber die Kugel die wir,ihr Rausgenomen haben sind uns Unbekannter Natur und die haben einigen Schaden angerichtet das bedeutet das sie von der Hüfte abwärts gelähmt ist und den Helden Beruf nicht mehr ausüben kann Tut mir Sehr leid."

Anderswo

„WAS SOLL DAS HEI?EN ES IST NICHT UNSERE ERDE" brüllte Quaritch einen Wissenschaftler an dessen Namen er vergessen hat. „Verstehen sie der Emulator den Falco benutzt hatte war nicht richtig eingestellt dadurch sind wir auf einer anderen Erde gelandet." war die ängstliche Erklärung des Mannes.

Die Gesamten Einrichtungen, Fahrzeuge und Ausrüstung und Personal der RDA ist irgendwie auf eine andere Erde gelandet von der Sie keine Ahnung haben. „OK die Situation hat sich verändert unser Personal ist bis auf 1 Man unserem Signal Experten finden wir ihn erstmals vielleicht hat er noch den Emulator." erklärte Quaritch den Man und schickte ihn weg und ging zu einigen Soldaten es waren Ryder's Kumpels Batista, Winslow und Dalton. „Meine Herren sie wie sie wissen sind wir nicht mehr auf Pandora sondern auf einer anderen Erde,und bevor Sie was sagen es fehlt uns ein Man unser Signalexperte das heißt meine Herren,Sie werden mit einem Samson die Gegend auskundschaften und unseren Experten finden verstanden." „Ja Sir!" war die Antwort der 3.

Sie machten den Hellicopter fertig und flogen los um ihren Kumpel zu finden

Wieder ein Kapitel kleine info BNHA & Avatar besitzre ich nicht für tipps und bin ich dankbar


End file.
